


Be Mine

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rosenkreuz, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pre-Kapitel, Rosenkreuz.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Kapitel, Rosenkreuz.

_Be mine._

The skinny, sharp-faced kid looked in blank confusion at the note, then screwed it into a little ball and carefully flicked it into an unsuspecting classmate's undefended jacket. Brad wasn't offended or downhearted. He'd foreseen the confused rejection, after all. He hadn't expected a little kid to know a good thing when he saw it.

_Weirdo._

The kid glared at him and ran off to his next training session. Brad smiled to himself and went to weapons training with his own class.

 

* * *

 

_Be mine - you can't avoid it._

The red-haired kid was older but still skinny and not much to look at. He looked up from the note in irritation.

_At least_ I'm _not the one wearing those tragically ugly specs._

Brad grinned. His glasses might be unfashionable, but then, he was never going to have green hair. A speculative look crossed the kid's face. _Oh dear_ , Brad thought smugly, _I've created a monster_.

The kid gave him the finger and turned away as he laughed.

 

* * *

 

_Be mine – you may as well accept it; I've foreseen it._

The kid didn't have red hair any more, and it wasn't the regulation short back and sides. Crawford thought the grass-green was interesting, even if it did clash horribly with the kid's complexion. Not that he was actually a kid any more – he wasn't even as skinny as he had been, having finally broadened out some.

"It's getting old, the way you check me out."

"You _do_ speak. Good. I was beginning to wonder."

_Oh, just take your fucking creepy Valentine's note and shove it up -_

"Is that any way to speak to your team leader?"

The kid paused, his scowl still firmly in place. "You must be joking."

"Not at all. Did you think I came back to Rosenkreuz because I _liked_ it here? I came back to pick up my first team member. You. I told you years ago."

"Huh. That's not the impression I got at the time."

Crawford shrugged. "Just because I always gave you the intel on February 14? Don't make ridiculous assumptions."

"Right," his new team member drawled. "I won't make any assumptions about this – intel – being written on a card. With a picture of roses and kittens on the front."

Crawford smiled broadly. "I'm going to make an assumption. You know my name. I know yours of course. We should go and discuss our first mission over dinner. You don't have to come back to Rosenkreuz to get anything if you don't want to, I'm booked into a good hotel."

"If you put it like _that_ \- Pleased to meet you, forget the name, just call me Schuldig, let's go. There's just one thing -" He looked at Crawford dryly. "You have _got_ to stop thinking of me as _the kid_."

"Not a problem," Crawford said. "Now let's start our beautiful friendship."

_Weirdo_.


End file.
